


Chance

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: To say that Derek was over the moon would be a gross understatement. He was over the solar system, over the galaxy, over the whole damn universe.Because, Stiles, the twenty-year-old kid which Derek had been fawning over since he was sixteen, had kissed him! No coercion, no supernatural trickery, not even a little bit of pressure on Derek’s behalf.“Thank you,” Derek had said, embarrassingly, as it was the only thing that he could get himself to say.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This can really be read as occurring at any point you want it to in the Teen Wolf series as the only characters referred to by name are Stiles, Derek and Scott.

To say that Derek was over the moon would be a gross understatement. He was over the solar system, over the galaxy, over the whole damn universe. In-fact he was so blissed out that it didn’t matter if he was using expressions incorrectly or if he was starting to sound a little bit too much like Stiles.

Because, Stiles, the twenty-year-old kid which Derek had been fawning over since he was sixteen, had kissed him! No coercion, no supernatural trickery, not even a little bit of pressure on Derek’s behalf. He had just, out of the blue, decided to kiss the werewolf right on the mouth.

It wasn’t an innocent kiss either, no sir. It was a damn gladiator battle between their tongues with a side of thigh humping nonsense. It was a shame it had to end, but if Derek was going to let himself have this, he was going to do it right. He had reluctantly disjoined their mouths (and what a mouth Stiles had) and then sent the boy on his way. He was unashamedly hard as he walked Stiles the short distance from the Hale House to the jeep, but nobody had to know. The rest of the wolves, banshees and whatever else had become a part of their back had already up and left, so there wasn’t anybody else around that he had to be decent for.

“Thank you,” Derek had said, embarrassingly, as it was the only thing that he could get himself to say. He was lucky, though, that Stiles had found his parting words adorable (if the flush on his cheeks were anything to go by).

And that led Derek to his current predicament: he could not sleep. For once in his life, too, it wasn’t due to some intense guilt or anger or fear that he was restless, but instead an intense joy.

It was as if Stiles’ mouth had flipped a switch in him that was suppressing all of his emotions, and now they were all bursting out at once. Because Stiles had kissed him, and now his mind was running away with all kinds of crazy scenarios. Ones where he and Stiles did a lot more kissing. Ones where he and Stiles did a lot more… other things. Ones where he and Stiles were happy together.

He could still feel his dick straining hard against the sheets from the excitement of just finally kissing Stiles, but he was pointedly ignoring it. In his strange, restless mind he rationalised that ‘it was for Stiles’ so he wouldn’t bother his own hands with it.

But that thought just got him back onto imaging what Stiles’ hands might do with it, and his restlessness only grew.

Needless to say, Derek didn’t sleep much that night.

 

The next time Derek saw Stiles was the very next day (thank god) and it was while he was picking up groceries, of all things. Derek may have already modified his routine so that he maximised the possibility of seeing Stiles, but in reality he still only saw him about twice a week.

“Stiles,” he grunted in greeting the other man. He wanted to just shout it out loud, maybe add in to his greeting some reference to their activities the previous night, but again, he was going to do this right. He was going to just be regular old Derek Hale, because if that’s who Stiles had decided to kiss last night, that’s who he was going to get.

“Hey, whoa, Derek, didn’t see you there,” Stiles replied, flailing in a very Stiles-like manner.

Derek hadn’t even noticed he was sneaking up on him. He supposed that he always kind of gravitated towards him, but that was out of his control. “Grocery shopping?” Derek checked, even though he knew for a fact that he was, obviously. Stiles nodded with a perplexed look, but he didn’t know that Derek’s antics were for him to smoothly Segway in to what he actually wanted to say, “I’m really glad you kissed me last night.”

Stiles dropped his basket with a light ‘thud’, but luckily it only had fruit it in at this point so he didn’t destroy anything. Even if he did, Derek would just pay for it. In-fact, he might just pay for it anyway. Stiles was always complaining about money, so Derek could finally help him out like he always wanted to. Not too much, but… enough.

Stiles bent down and picked up his basket with a frankly radiant blush colouring his cheeks. “Uhh, yeah, about that,” Stiles began. He seemed hesitant to speak, so Derek gently took a hold of his wrist and rubbed what he imagined was a calming circle on it. “How would you react if, say, I dunno,” Stiles wouldn’t meet his eyes as he stared at somewhere just to the right of Derek’s head, “We just forgot about that kiss.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ wrist hard as the words caught him off-guard, “Ow, hurts dude.”

Derek let his wrist go. His expression was unreadable because he was Derek Hale, but inside he was absolutely horrified. ‘Hurts dude,’ was a great synopsis of the abject scenario. “Okay,” Derek replied, but he was already turning away. He’d left the store, ears ringing. Even as all of the euphoria in him gave way to the regular old self-loathing and numbness, his hearing was focussed on Stiles’ gentle mutterings of ‘wow, way to go Stiles’ and ‘and you wonder why you’re still a virgin’.

Outside of the store, in the safety of his Camaro, Derek snarled at that. Because if Stiles was so damn frustrated about remaining a virgin, he could have just let Derek relieve him of that burden. Derek would have even been kind enough to make sure it was good for the young man as opposed to his own first time. But no, he would rather forget about the kiss, the one which Derek would probably never forget for the rest of his life, and go back to the way things were twenty-four hours ago.

Fine. 

Derek was nothing, if not adaptable. If Stiles wanted things to be this way between them, he would just pretend like nothing had happened.

 

The next time they saw each other was six days later during their weekly pack meetings. Derek would be lying if he said he hadn’t spent the whole six days running through the forest and hovering around town in the hopes that Stiles would have reached out to him and taken back what he’d said. It didn’t happen.

It was good to have Stiles back in his house—in his space, but it also felt wrong. The pack meeting was the same as any other on the surface, but there was an unmistakable tension in Stiles which even the naïve, teen, bitten wolves would’ve picked up on. Everybody ignored it, much to Derek’s frustration. It was like Stiles was purposefully pushing away the one person which cared for him unconditionally. Even Scott, the wolf which was aggressively protective of Stiles to the point where Derek considered him a romantic rival at one point, was ignoring the human’s distress.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was really only about fifteen minutes, Derek snapped. It surprised him as much as it did everybody else, because Derek Hale did not snap. He had survived almost his entire family burning to cinders, his first serious relationship turning out to be with a psychopath, and his uncle becoming a crazed lunatic (no pun intended) without this level of strain. Yet here he was.

“Why the hell isn’t anybody confronting the elephant in the room?” Derek announced, his frustration evident by the fact that he let an idiom slip in to his query.

Scott’s resolve wavered a little, and Derek was about to pounce on the chance for answers, but then his face went stony again. “Stiles,” Scott began, chidingly, “Is there something that you want to address?”

“I’m not an elephant,” Stiles muttered, which earned him a muted few chortles, but then he stood up with an unmistakably Stiles-has-made-a-decision expression. “I want everyone to leave.”

Most people seemed to have some idea of what was going on, which Derek wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or jealous about, but they acquiesced to the human’s want. “This is my house,” Derek said, though honestly if Stiles really asked him to leave then whether he was angry at the human or not he would probably still do it.

“Not you, Derek,” Stiles laughed a little, only the tiniest amount, at that. Even when Derek had promised himself six days ago that he wouldn’t keep himself open like this, he couldn’t help but feel his heart soar a bit at seeing Stiles’ smile.

Before he could prepare himself for whatever, good or bad, was coming; Derek found himself alone with Stiles. Usually this would be the time where the two of them would start to clean up after the pack in a comfortable silence, but this time they did not start cleaning up, and the silence was anything but comfortable.

Derek wouldn’t be the one to speak first, though. Stiles owed him that.

“So,” Stiles began, finally, after an excruciating period of silence, “Things have been a bit different since our kiss, haven’t they?”

“I thought you’d forgotten it already,” Derek sneered before he could stop himself. Apparently in matters regarding Stiles he was a bit raw. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. Of course things have been different.”

“It’s totally alright,” Stiles assured him, then bit his lip in a way that probably shouldn’t have been as tantalising as it was. “I think I don’t want to forget it after all.” Derek’s heart started beating faster even though he willed himself to not get too caught up in everything like he was for those grim few hours following the kiss. He couldn’t help it, though. This was Stiles, his Stiles. “I mean, things can’t work out between us, right?” Derek wanted to interject, but a part of him could sense that this was a moment where Stiles needed to monologue things through for himself. “You’re a werewolf. An older, hotter—smoking hot in-fact—werewolf, and I’m a human, and me.” Derek preened under the compliment, but it was soured by the words that followed. If this conversation went where Derek wanted it to, then he would make sure to assure Stiles just how smoking hot he thought the human was in return. “But I can’t stop thinking about that kiss, and how excited it made me. I just don’t want to do something stupid like fall in love with you if it isn’t going to work out.”

Something shifted in Derek and he stepped towards Stiles cautiously as he responded. “Stiles, nobody ever knows if a relationship is going to work out,” he grabbed a hold of Stiles’ wrist in the same manner that he had that day in the grocery store. There was still a bruise under his fingers which Derek would kiss better if Stiles gave him the opportunity, “The stupid thing to do is to not give yourself the chance to fall in love in the first place.” He stepped a bit closer into Stiles’ space, growing more confident by the moment as he drank in Stiles’ vulnerability, “We could be together for two weeks, or we could be together for the rest of our lives. I know, though, that I am willing to take the risk because if the prize is you, then it’s worth it.”

Stiles grinned at that and raised his eyes in an almost playful manner to meet Derek’s intense glare. “You smooth talker, you,” he jested, lightly punching at Derek’s chest, but the werewolf caught his fist with lightning reflexes and gently tugged him forward to his chest. He gently coiled his arms around Stiles’ hips and held him there in a loose, almost apprehensive grip. Stiles’ eyes darkened and Derek could scent the human’s excitement, but he needed something verbal. Because he was Derek Hale, and if he was going to do one thing right in his life, it was going to be this.

“Do you want to take the chance?” he asked, and his voice sounded so low and gravelly that he was concerned he had shifted, but he sensed he was still in his human form.

Stiles closed any further distance they had between them, head bowed. He slowly raised his head, but Derek could practically hear the wild grin that had overcome the human’s features. For one glorious moment, Derek thought that Stiles was going to give him another of his frankly fantastic kisses, but then the human instead spontaneously wandered a hand down to Derek’s groin and shamelessly groped him. Stiles decreed his answer (at the same moment, Derek bodily picked him up with a growl that embodied just how shocked and appalled and… other things, he felt), “Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the sexy times for this as well, but I'm not certain yet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
